Come Find It
by Faith777
Summary: It is Easter morning, and James has a surprise for Logan. I took down story to fix grammar mistakes.


Happy Easter everyone

I don't own BTR

James/Logan pairing

Rated M for reasons, if you think it will offend you please do not read.

Don't read if you are not into James/Logan paring

**I took this story down to fix grammar errors; let me know how my story/grammar is.**

Enjoy!

Come Find It

I woke up in my boyfriends bed; something that I have been doing for quite a while now. I'm at my boyfriend's house more than my apartment. Today is a memorable day for James and me because it is the first day we got together. We usually spend Easter breakfast with Kendall and Carlos, but they are on a cruise to Hawaii.

I got dressed and headed to my boyfriend's kitchen to find my boyfriend making breakfast. I silently laughed thinking how cute he was for trying to do something so gratifying for me.

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?" I replied coming up behind my boyfriend putting my arms around his well made hips. James turned around placing his hands on my face gently placing his lips on mine. We pulled away when needed. "Making breakfast, or well trying to anyway."

"I'll help," I said as I grabbed a spatula.

"No, I wanted to make breakfast with out your help this time." James said with a pout on his face.

"It's ok, I love cooking with you. It's the thought that counts baby." I replied going on my tip toes to kiss my lovely boyfriend on the lips.

He kissed back just as passionately. "I just wish I could surprise you with something that you didn't have to help me with." James said with sadness in his voice.

"James you surprise me every day without my help. Remember that one time in high-school when the football team wanted to beat me up because they over heard me calling them stupid, you jumped in and took a beating from the whole team for me. You were in the hospital for a week. You risked your life for me. No one could love me as much as you do and I don't deserve it." I said hugging boyfriend around the waist with my face in the crook of his neck.

"Logan, you deserve every part of my love. I would risk my life for you anytime. I love you Logan." James said kissing the top of Logan's hair.

"I love you too James." I said kissing him on the neck making a moan escape his lips. I felt James's hands move down my back, and stopping to grab my ass.

I kissed James's cheek. "Not now, later I promise."

"Come on Logie, breakfast can wait." James said moving me closer to his body.

"No, eat now play later Jamie." I said amused by James's actions. "Let's get cooking."

"Fine you can have it your way." James said helping me with breakfast.

"Are you ready for an Easter hunt?" James said with a seductive voice.

"Are you serious?" I said laughing.

"I've hidden one egg in the house, and I need you to find it." My boyfriend said.

"One egg; why only one?" I questioned.

"You'll see, now close your eyes and count to twenty." James said with excitement in his eyes.

I was going to challenge him, but I didn't want to discuss it, so I just went with it. I closed my eyes and started quietly counting to myself, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten... "When you open your eyes just look for the egg." James murmured in my ear. I continued to count, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty.

I opened the bedroom door to find an almost naked James in tidy whities with a bunny tail in the back. He had bunny ears on and a plastic egg resting in his right hand. "What took you so long?" James said. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. I suddenly got hard at the sight. I tried to form words come out of my mouth, but James made my mind go blank. "I-I James?" I said stupidly. "Yes Logan? Are you going to come and claim your egg or are you going to make me come over there?" James said hotly. I started to move, but I started to sweat and my body was feeling heavy with dizziness. "I guess your going to have to win the egg over." James said as he placed the egg on the dresser next to his bed.

James took three steps, and he was pinning my hands over my head, his lips smashed with mine making my body fall back against the wall. I moaned in response wanting more of James, "Do you like that baby. Do you like it when I dress up for you?" James said in between kisses. "Yy-yes Jamie; I love it when you dress up for me. I need you Jay," I replied desperately trying to get more friction.

James let go of my wrists, and he grabbed my hips roughly. My hands found their way to his hair gripping his hair in a death lock. I knew he liked it when I touched his hair as he forced his tongue into my mouth, which I simply let him do. His tongue was rubbing all of the right places, I wanted to cum right then and there, but I didn't want this to be over until he was far deep inside of me.

I felt him grab my dick squeezing hard making me cry extremely loud into his mouth. I felt him rub my dick slowly and painfully. "Oh god James, I need you." I said breathing loudly into his neck sucking and biting making James moan deeply. "You want my dick up your ass, like the slut you are?" James said giving my dick a firm grip making me scream out "Yes James; I want your fucking dick in my ass! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk!" I moved my hands down to his ass squeezing his bunny tail.

That must have been it for James because I was being lifted up and thrown onto the bed. He ripped my shirt and pants off, and I was now lying in his bed with my boxers on. "I'm going to make you my bitch. I'm going to make you scream my name until you can't speak." "James; yes please." I said whispering as James started to rub our aroused erections together.

He got off of me and started to pull down my boxers revealing my cock that was prepared for James. I felt a hot breath against my sensitive skin making me a moaning mess. "James, please." I begged squirming underneath him. "Please what baby?" He questioned as he lightly blew on my dick. His lips were almost touching my member. "Suck me!" I screamed. The next thing I knew was that his mouth was all over my member. "Mmm; Logie you taste so good." James replied, letting go of my dick, and started to suck my balls as his other hand moved up and down at a steady pace. "James s-stop I'm going, I'm going to cum. Instead of stopping he moved his mouth back on my dick sucking, licking and biting harder than ever making me shoot deep into his throat. "James!" I screamed. He swallowed and started to attack my lips again, he still had my-cum in his mouth as we both swallowed it down, panting between breaths.

"Wow." I said dazed. "That was an amazing blow job." I complemented him. "I'm not done with you yet silly." James said as he bit into my neck hard enough to bruise for a while. "Fuck James." I said loud enough for him to hear. "Now everyone will know that you belong to me, everyone will know I'm the one who makes you feel this way." James said as he continued to suck and bite my neck. "Fuck; yes James. You're the only one that makes me like this." I said in response hoping that he will continue.

James let go of my neck straddling my hips as he started grinding our bodies together making me notice that I was hard again. I continued to moan his name wishing he would fuck me already. James got off of my body and started to pull his underwear down meticulous and slow making the pain in my groin grow like a forest fire. After he had taken off his underwear, he got on top of me once more straddling my shoulders and commanding me to suck him. I did as I was told and forced his enormous fat cock down my throat. "Fuck Logan, do you like sucking my cock? Do you like choking on it?" I nodded as I gladly let him fuck my mouth. He removed his dick out of my mouth replacing it with three fingers, which I was more than happy to suck.

I felt his tongue lick at my hole. Fuck I was in heaven. James pushed his tongue into my tight heat. I began to move impatiently. James finally took his fingers out of my mouth and pushed two of his fingers inside of me. I was a little loose from last night still. James worked me open for a while before he entered the third finger curling his fingers hitting my g-spot right on; I continued moaning his name over and over again. "Do you want me baby?" James said gently kissing my lips. "Yes James put your cock inside me as far as you can and fuck me senseless!" I yelled.

James launched himself inside of me. "Fuck James; you are so big." I moaned wanton like. James continued to pump in and out of me hitting my sweet spot making me cum in five minutes. James felt my insides tighten around his cock, and he came deep inside of me. Just the way I like it.

We rode out our orgasms, he pulled out and lay next to me, and we laid there in silence letting our breathing going close to normal again.

"You looked so hot dressed up like the Easter bunny." I said rubbing my hand in circles along his chest.

James kissed me passionately. "So do I get my Easter egg now?" I said returning the kiss.

"I almost forgot about that." My boyfriend said as he grabbed the plastic egg off the dresser and handed it to me.

I opened it and inside was a key.

"Logan, I want you to move in with me." James said putting his arms around me.

"Yes of course I will move in with you!" I said hugging James tighter.

"Happy Easter Logan."

"Happy Easter James."

**~End~**

Review to let me know what you thought about this story, and the grammar/punctuation? It will make my future stories stronger. Thanks for letting me know about my grammar mistakes, and I will fix them as soon as I get the chance:)


End file.
